Hearts can Pierce Too
by L2soon
Summary: Love takes some unique and cruel turns to the party in a time of Peace. Many unique ? pairings, read and find out.


A little background on me and this story.

So, I took a cue from my cousin and decided to give writing a shot. Now, it has been 2 years since I played the game so a few storyline elements may be a little off. Please Read & Review, if you are interested. All characters and references are not mine, but were indeed created by the geniuses at Square Soft.

This story takes place after Final Fantasy X-2, and Tidus is real, as of course, he is a fun little character. I will not give away any turns as I hope that you will be intrigued enough to read anyways. Also, please do not take my portrayal of any of these characters personally, it's just the way they fit in this particular story. I loved the all of the playable cast from FFX and FFX2, that's why I am writing about them.

Please Enjoy!!

L2

**CHAPTER 1**

Story Setting - The former party(s) - with the exception of Auron, who has since left to take care of an orphanage (Kimahri, Lulu, Paine, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna) are at a series of camps just outside of Luca. It is a time of peace but they still do patrol calls for random fiends and other tasks of protection.)

Paine is sitting on a ledge made of stone, throwing pebbles into a nearby lake. She thinks to herself. 'I really tire of these long days with no fighting, sitting wasting time, all by myself. Maybe, I should find somebody and try to start a family. I thought I liked Rikku, but there is someone else who I just can't stop thinking about. That spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and the boyfriend of my best friend. Well, they are just boyfriend & girlfriend' "Snap out of it!" Paine yells out loud to herself before going back into thought. A pebble skips awkwardly and hits a frog. The poor thing yelps softly. Paine wonders some more… 'Girl, you are not supposed to like guys, all my life I have been raised as if I was a lesbian, but I don't think I'm really attracted to girls. Those sparkling blue eyes just make me feel a heightened tension, and I can't explain, but it feels so good. I know I am wrong to think it, but I have to talk to Yuna.'

Paine turns around and catches Tidus approaching quickly.

Tidus: Oh, hi Paine, how are you today?

Paine shrugs her shoulders, shivers and runs off back towards the camps.

Tidus: Jeez, I wonder what she was thinking about.

(Kimahri approaches from the West)

Kimahri: So, what are you doing out here alone Tidus.

Tidus: Just thinking Kimahri, say… Kimahri?

Kimahri: Yes Tidus

Tidus: I really have been thinking long and hard about asking Yuna to marry me, but I just don't know some times.

Kimahri: What is it Tidus? You do love her, right?

Tidus: I do, but she has been acting strange lately, like going on a power trip or something. She doesn't let me do anything on my own anymore. I mean, Kimahri, I had to say there were some sick townspeople, just so I could come down here and take a walk. Is this how married life, is gonna be Kimahri? I long for some freedom.

Kimahri: Only you can decide what you want to do young boy. Just follow your heart.

Tidus: My heart thinks I don't want her anymore, but I don't want to be alone, Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?

Tidus sprints back to camp while Kimahri follows, but at a much slower pace.

Meanwhile, back at camp Wakka is playing ball with his son and a couple other kids when the beach ball gets away and rolls towards Rikku, who is sitting, chatting with a few of her friends from town. The ninja scoops it up.

Wakka: Hey, Rikku, little help with the ball please?

Rikku stops for a second and her heart flutters. She looks back up at Wakka with his red hair glistening in the sun. Rikku had always liked Wakka, even when there were rumors going around about her and Tidus. She was sure he didn't think the same way, since he was married to her friend and together they had a kid. Rikku also liked Paine, but she thought that was just a desire to fulfill a fantasy. She really does like guys. But, she had never even flirted with Wakka. After all, what harm could a little flirting do?

Rikku walks up to Wakka and pinches his bicep.

Rikku: Been working out boy? Enough to hang with these 3 year olds?

Wakka glares at her for a second before Rikku backs away a bit, before he lets out a small smile. He jumps at the ball and Rikku at the same time. The ninja falls, Wakka also, straddling her legs, with the ball now in his hand. Rikku has a sheepish grin on her face as Wakka gets up quickly and brushes some sand off him.

Wakka: That's what you get for messing with me, ninja I am champion of all sports.

Just then, Wakka gets tackled by his son and two other boys and they wrestle on the ground for a bit.

Rikku realizes to herself that he doesn't even like her, but she's cute and… Well, she better get some rest, she doesn't want to step on any toes. Yuna and her have night watch tonight at the same post. That can only mean gossip time. She hasn't seen Yuna in two weeks.

--

That concludes the first chapter. Of course it is just setting thing up, but I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I will have Chapter 2 up relatively soon.

-L2


End file.
